Modern Golic Vulcan Topic Dictionary Thanksgiving
Absence -- tadek-adir'es Absent -- tadek-adir Adult (n.) -- to'oveh Advertisement -- karbumagaya Allergy -- tehn-folaya Animal (n.) -- aushfa Animated film/movie -- ha'vitoral-dvuperuv Animation -- ha'vitoran Annual event -- kanok-tevunik pavek Appetite -- yeht-avon Apple butter -- ahpuhl-mosmunuk Apple cider -- ahpuhl-hishal-masu Apple juice -- ahpuhl-masu Apple pie -- ahpuhl-torta Apricot pie -- ahprih'kat-torta Arrival -- lashan Arrive -- lasha Asparagus -- uh'speruhguhs Awake (adj.) -- riyukan-, riyukanik Baby (n.) -- kan-bu Bake (v.) -- leipau Baked beans -- leipal-biinlar Baked turkey -- leipal-tuhrki Banana bread -- buhnahnuh-kap Banana nut bread -- kap t'buhnahnuh-kov-savas Bank holiday -- donku-kel-ovaigad Beans -- biinlar Beer -- bihr Beets -- biitlar Beverage -- mon-tukh Biscuit -- bihskiht Blackberry pie -- torta t'nesh-kur nei-savas Blueberry pie -- torta t'pla-kur nei-savas Bottle (n.) -- mashek Bottle opener -- mashek-tu'ashek Bowl (n.) -- yerak Box -- natuhn (n.); natuh (v., put into a box) Boy -- sa-kan Boysenberry pie -- torta t'nei-savas t'Boizuhn Bread -- kap Bread knife -- kap-lipau Bring -- katau Brother -- sa-kai Brussels sprouts -- tehklar t'Brusel Bun -- treshal-kap Busy -- toran-, toranik Butter -- buhtuhr Cabbage -- kahbihdzh Cake (n.) -- keik Calendar -- gad-besan Call -- vutaya (n.); vutau (v.) Can opener -- mokuhlek-tu'ashek Candied yams -- slorutal-yahmlar Candle (n.) -- ha'fek Candy (n.) -- sloruta Candy bowl -- sloruta-yerak Canned olives -- mokuhlal-oliuhlar Canned pumpkin -- mokuhlal-puhm'kihn Cap (n., hat) -- taik Caramel apple -- kar'mel-ahpuhl Card (n.) -- nop Carrots -- keruhtlar Carve -- skram-tor Casserole -- rish-leipal-yema'er Cat -- kaht Celebration -- pudorilaya Celery -- seluhri Cheese -- thuhk Cheese cutter -- thuhk-neshek Cheese knife -- thuhk-lipau Cheesecake -- thuhk-keik Chicken -- tchihkihn Child -- kan Chocolate (n.) -- tchakluht Chocolate cream pie -- tchakluht-krim-torta Chocolate pudding -- tchakluht-puuhding Cinnamon roll -- sihnuh'muhn-padukal-kapel Clothes, Clothing -- sai-vel Coat (n.) -- to-pal Cocoa -- koko Coconut cream pie -- kokuh'nuht-krim-torta Coffee -- kafi Cold (adj.) -- samek|-| Colorful -- kur-bosh|-| Cook (v.) -- fas-tor Cookie -- kuuhki Cookie jar -- kuuhki-kak Cooking -- fasan Cool (adj.) -- samu|-| Cooling rack -- samuyaun-pi'skaf Cordless electric knife -- elakh-famik raf-lipau Cork (n.) -- kork-madzh Corkscrew -- kork-madzh-saseshayek Corn -- korn Cornbread, Corn bread -- korn-kap Costume (n.) -- sai'avukem Cranberries -- krahn-nei-savaslar Cranberry sauce -- khlup t'krahn-nei-savas Cup -- monek Cupboard -- tsorayek Custard -- kuhstuhrd Cutting board -- nesh-dohn Dance (v.) -- tam-tor Dark -- mu'gel-, mu'gelik (adj.); mu'gel (n.) Darkness -- mu'gel'es Daughter -- ko-fu Day -- gad Decorate -- tremuhrau Decoration -- tremuhraya Deep-fried turkey -- glu-polal-tuhrki Deep fryer -- glu-polek Dessert -- po-yem-tukh Dessert fork -- snauk t'po-yem-tukh Diet (n.) -- yokul-montra (what is eaten); yokul-tashan (control of eating) Digest (v.) -- skau-tor Digestion -- skaun Dine (v.) -- aru-yokul Dining room -- shi'yem Dinner -- aru-yem Dinner roll -- padukal-kapel t'aru-yem Dish (n.) -- va'er (plate); yema'er (prepared food) Dishwasher -- va'er-puyek Dog -- dag Drink -- mon (n.), mon-tor (v.); mon-tukh (beverage) Duck -- duhk Eager -- nayik Early (adj.) -- ten-mal-, ten-malik Eat -- yokul Egg -- yu-mur Egg nog -- eig-nag, yu-mur-nag Electric knife -- raf-lipau Electric oven -- raf-fasek Electric stove -- raf-fas-kebi Emotion(s) -- zherka Emotional -- zherka-bosh|-| Empty (adj.) -- herbosh|-| Energy -- tepul Enjoy -- tizh-tor Enjoyment -- tizh'es Evening -- khru Event -- pavek Excite -- teporilau Excited (adj.) -- teporilal-, teporilalik Excitement -- tepor'es Fair (n.) -- wugolafu Family -- pi'maat Father -- sa-mekh Feast (n.) -- gadzhak Feed (v.) -- yem-tor Festival -- gad-muf Field (n.) -- solai Find -- talal (n.); tal-tor (v.) Fire (n.) -- yon Fireplace -- yon-sha'ti Firewood -- yon-lapan Food -- yem-tukh Football game -- zhagra t'terai-dukal-torvukh Frost (n.) -- le-su Fruit (n.) -- savas Fruit salad -- savas-yarmok Fruitcake -- savas-keik Fryer (appliance) -- polek Fun -- mihrsh (n.); mihrsh-bosh|-| (adj.) Furnace -- yon-falekek Game (n.) -- zhagra Garlic bread -- gar'lihk-kap Gas oven -- pa-tukh-fasek Gas stove -- pa-tukhik fas-kebi Gather (v.) -- hoknau Gathering -- hoknaya Gingerbread -- dzhihndzhuhr-kap Girl -- ko-kan Give -- tan-tor Glory -- autliva (anc.) Glow -- min (n.), min-tor (v.) Glutton -- |yem-|mausu Goose -- gus Grandchild -- kan-kan Granddaughter -- ko-kan-kan Grandfather -- fa-sa-mekh Grandmother -- fa-ko-mekh Grandparents -- fe-mekhu (TGV), fe-mekhlar (MGV) Grandson -- sa-kan-kan Grateful -- klem-bosh|-| Gratitude -- klem Green salad -- mor-yarmok Greet -- na'shau Greeting (n.) -- na'shaya Ham (n.) -- hahm, pihg-kahm Hanger -- geldayek Hearth -- yon-lanet Holiday -- ovaigad Home -- ha'la (adv.), ha-kel (n.) Host (n.) -- farsu Huckleberry pie -- torta t'huhkuhl-nei-savas Hungry -- k'avon Husband -- sa-telsu Ice cream -- le-suma-krim Indoor decorations -- tvi-tremuhrayalar Jacket -- kopal Jam (n.) -- khlumuk Jar (n.) -- kak Jelly -- khlup Journey -- halovaya (n.), halovau (v.) Joy -- mak Joyful -- mak-bosh|-| Juice (n.) -- |savas-|masu Keep (v.) -- potau Key lime pie -- torta t'nuk-vikuvtra-laim Kiss -- shok (n.), shok-tor (v.) Kitchen -- af'tum Kitten -- kaht-kan Knife (n.) -- lipau Knife sharpener -- lipau-nasek Knock -- khlapaya (n.), khlapau (v.) Lace (n.) -- tu'ash-og-vel Lamp (n.) -- ha'gelet (elect.); yonet (oil, gas, etc.) Lantern -- |makh-|yonet Late -- tab-ma Lazy (adj.) -- kas'el|-| Lemon meringue pie -- limon-puhsh-torta Light -- ha'gel (n.); ha'gelet (something that gives light) Liquor -- omonel Love -- ashaya (n.), ashau (v.) Macaroni salad -- makaroni-yarmok Mail -- sakat (n.), sakat-tor (v.) Marionberry pie -- torta t'nei-savas t'Meriuhn-Kaunti Market (n.) -- ramakurai Mashed potatoes -- lermishal-puh'teitolar Mead -- miid Meal -- yem Memento -- vokau-vel Memory -- vokaya Microwave oven -- numo-pral-fasek Melon balls -- meluhn-dukallar Milk (n.) -- thas Mitten -- kaur-ozh-el'rukhut Modern -- iyi-, iyik Mother (n.) -- ko-mekh Movie -- dvuperuv Music -- ralash-tanaf Mustard (condiment) -- muhstuhrd Napkin -- ru'lut-sai Napkin holder -- ru'lut-sai-mesklam Neighbor (n.) -- behsu Nephew -- sa-bath Newspaper -- ro'fori-thalvtra Niece -- ko-bath Night -- mu'yor Nut -- kov-savas Nutmeg -- nuht'meig Odor -- vil Oil (n.) -- elmin Olive -- oliuh Orange juice -- orihndzh-masu Outdoor decorations -- si-tremuhrayalar Oven -- fasek Paprika -- pahprikuh Parent (n.) -- mekh Parsley -- pars'li Party (n., celebration) -- gabuluh Peach pie -- piich-torta Peas -- piilar Pecan -- pikan Pecan pie -- pikan-torta Pepper (n.) -- pepuhr-savas (fruit); pepuhr (seasoning) Pepper shaker -- pepuhr-pi'tanek Photograph (n.) -- ha'gel-bikuv Pickle -- pihkuhl Picture (n.) -- bikuv Pie -- torta Pie cutter -- torta-neshek Pie fork -- torta-snauk Pie plate -- torta-math Pilgrim -- bablarsu Pipe (n., smoking) -- esh'vuzhau-mev Plate -- |yem-|math Platter -- yuv-math Play -- mavau (v.); per-gluvaya (n., performance) Playful -- mavau-bosh Popcorn -- pap'korn Potato -- puh'teito Potato masher -- puh'teito-lermishek Pudding -- puuhding Pumpkin bread -- puhm'kihn-kap Pumpkin pie -- puhm'kihn-torta Quality (n.) -- romosh Quantity -- nosahp Quiet (adj.) -- hizhuk Radish -- rahdihsh Rain -- sov-masu (n.), sov-mashau (v.) Raspberry pie -- torta t'shethesh-nei-savas Reach -- pulaya (n.), pulau (v.) Refrigerator -- samek-mish-vel Remember -- vokau Reminder -- zakashtaya Restaurant -- yokul-mahr-kel Reward (n.) -- dontan Rich (adj.) -- don-ka Roast beef -- pseth'fal-fasal-bif Roasted pumpkin seeds -- pseth'fal-fasalik puhm'kihn-neilar Roasted turkey -- pseth'fal-fasal-tuhrki Rocker, Rocking chair -- hor'wes-kusan Room (n.) -- tvi-shal (TGV), tvihal (MGV) Salad -- yarmok Salad bowl -- yarmok-yerak Salad dressing -- yarmok-mun Salad fork -- yarmok-snauk Salad tongs -- yarmok-el'abrashayek Salt -- alem Salt shaker -- alem-pi'tanek Salted peanuts -- alemal-pi'nuhtlar Sandwich -- dah-fnaneshat-el'kapel Sauce -- mun Scarf -- patam-sai (head), talu-sai (neck) School holiday -- shi'oren-ovaigad Silverware -- mokev-yem-greink Sister -- ko-kai Sleep -- yuk (n.), yuk-tor (v.) Snow -- izh (n.); izhau (v.) Son -- sa-fu Soup -- shur Spice (n.) -- bar-kas Spinach -- spihnihch Spinach salad -- spihnihch-yarmok Spoon (n.) -- floku Squash -- skwash Stove -- fasan-kebi Strawberry pie -- torta t'solektra-nei-savas Sugar (n.) -- slor-tukh Surprise -- ak'wikmut (n.), ak'wikmun (v.) Sweater -- fashek-lamekhek Sweet potato -- slor-poteito Sweet potato pie -- slor-poteito-torta Table (n.) -- pasu Tapioca (pudding) -- tahpi'okuh-puuhding Taste -- zahvan (n.), zahv-tor (v.) Tea -- tchai Tear(s) -- bezhun-masu Teenager -- leh-ya'shakhuvsu Telephone (n.) -- irak-varibek Television -- irak-dvubikuvan Television broadcast -- irak-dvubikuvan-sasaya Television program -- irak-dvubikuv-glatumaya Television set -- irak-dvubikuvek Temperature -- falek'es Thank (v.) -- itaren Thankful -- itar-bosh|-| Tired -- zungor|-| Towel -- psethau-sai Trash (n.) -- guhsh Trash bag -- guhsh-sa'haf Trash can -- guhsh-tuhlek Turkey -- tuhrki Turkey sandwich -- dah-fnaneshat-el'kapel t'tuhrki Turnip -- tuhrnihp Umbrella -- sov-masu-krein Use -- is (n.), is-tor (v.) Utensil -- af'traul Vacuum cleaner -- spolau-puyek, kitek-spolayek Vanilla pudding -- vuh'nihluh-puuhding Variety -- vuhna'es Vegetable -- plom Venison -- dihr-kahm Visitor -- yaretausu Wait -- bek (n.), bek-tor (v.) Wake up (v.) -- sayuk-tor (arise); sasar-tor (rouse someone) Want -- aitlun (n.), aitlu (v.) Warm -- lamekh|-| (adj.); lamekhau (v.) Waste (v.) -- thinoi Watch -- glantaya (n., observation); glantau (v., observe); lesh-wak-vel (n., timepiece) Weather (n.) -- igen-va Welcome -- rom'lashan (n., TGV), rom'lasha (v., TGV); farmahn (n., MGV), farmah (v., MGV) Whipped cream -- pakuhshal-krim Window -- krani Wine -- vin Wooden fork -- lapan-snauk Wooden spoon -- lapan-floku Wreath -- kaspakuv Yam -- yahm Yard -- ker Yard decoration -- ker-tremuhraya Young -- nu'ri|-| (adj.); kanlar (n.) Zeal -- nayik'es Zucchini -- zu'kini Zucchini bread -- zu'kini-kap Category:Vulcan